


Trust

by redscarlettk



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aromantic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved.”</em>
</p><p>Or alternatively: <em>Heartbeat; Heartbreak;</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

_I’m ok with this._

He repeated it to himself for the umpteenth time, biting his bottom lip, as he laid on the spare futon on the Dojima’s residence, his eyes fixed on Souji’s back as he slept peacefully.

He had finally gathered up his courage and confessed to Souji. Except it hadn’t gone as he expected.

* * *

_He was blushing now, his eyes flickering from Souji’s face to everywhere else. He was nervous, his heart pounding painfully on his chest, more than the time he asked Saki senpai out._

_Souji took a moment to answer him, which was starting to freak him out. He was already thinking of a way to back pedal from the situation when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He fixated his eyes on Souji’s, his stomach dropping as he caught on the look._

_“Yosuke, I love you too. Just… not in the same way,” he finished softly, a sad smile on his face._

_Yosuke felt his heart clench, his shoulders dropping as he tried to laugh it off._

_“It’s…” Ok? No. Of course it wasn’t. It was painful. A single thought running on his mind. “Rise, right?”_

_Souji looked at him confused, as if he didn’t understand what he had asked._

_“I-I mean, is it Rise? The one you li–” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He knew the answer would hurt him, but he needed to know. Needed to understand this._

_Souji blinked, as the meaning of the question finally settled in. “Oh…” He removed his hand from Yosuke and scratched the back of his head, looking uncharacteristically shy. “No.”_

_“Then is Yukiko?”_

_A shake of silver haired head._

_“Chie? That chick Ai?? Or is it Kanji?” Yosuke knew how desperate he sounded, but at this moment, he didn’t cared. He wanted. Needed to know._

_Souji shook his head again, his shoulders sagging and he looked tired. “It’s not like that,” he said with a sigh._

_Yosuke remained silent, his mind swarming with thoughts. Grief for being rejected, shame for going on and opening his dumb mouth, anger for not being him the one Souji loved, jealous at every single person he thought Souji could have a crush on._

_Souji seemed to notice this so he sighed in defeat again. “I don’t like anyone like that.” He said finally._

_Those words halted all of Yosuke’s thoughts, raising his face in confusion to look at Souji’s expression._

_“I’ve never had those kind of feelings,” he admitted with a troubled smile. As if saying this out loud was difficult._

_The words took a minute to sink on his mind, still not fully understanding. So he just continued looking at Souji, who took this as a cue to continue explaining._

_“Going out, flirting, those kind of things are fun, but…” he averted his eyes, “they don’t have that special meaning for me.”_

_“Oh…” Yosuke felt his insides turn into lead, his mouth feeling dry. Then…_

_“But, you’re my best friend.” Souji said quickly, as if noticing what was being implied. “I’m comfortable with you, I like being with you. Just… not in that way.” He frowned as if he couldn’t find the right words._

_A heartbeat later, he looked directly at Yosuke, his face determined, “We’re partners; I trust you with my life.”_

_Months after the case was closed, Nanako was at home again, the nickname stayed between them. With that, Yosuke finally smiled. Even if it was tiny and melancholic, it was still a smile and Souji returned it, unsure._

_“Yeah, we’re partners,” he said with a tired laugh, playfully punching Souji’s arm._

_A tense silence fell between them, making Yosuke fidgety._

_“I’m tired, man. I should probably go,” he said, looking out of Souji’s window. It was already dark outside._

_Souji followed his eyes and hummed in thought. “It’s late, you could stay for the night. It’s no problem.”_

_He shouldn’t._

_He knew this was a bad idea, he needed to pick himself and lick his wounds, maybe even scream on his pillow at how pathetic he felt. He knew this, but…_

_“Only if you don’t snore all night,” he said playfully, feeling the throb in his heart but deciding to ignore it._

_Souji’s expression softened, chuckling good naturally. “At least I don’t wake up multiple times at night to use the bathroom,” he countered._

_“Hey! It’s not my fault I have a small bladder,” he said standing up to get ready for bed._

* * *

_‘I’m ok with this.’_

_‘He said he trusted me.’_

_‘We’re still partners.’_

_‘Even if…’_

Yosuke squeezed his eyes tightly, turning his back to his friend, forcing himself to ignore the rest of that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I love yoosk so I dump him with my emotional luggage so I can cope.  
> this is how it works, right??


End file.
